Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Kiwi-San
Summary: Kinda a songfic, but not really. It's Hermione and Ron's wedding day and Hermione is having second thoughts.


**A/N: Yeah…here I am, once again…lol…yeah okie…I was listening to Kelly Clarkson Behind These Hazel Eyes when I remembered the part in the video where she's at the alter and she singing and she throws the ring in the grooms face and thought… _'AWESOME!'_ so I gots a piece of paper and started writing the beginning when I realized I needed the lyrics, so I printed them and started to write again. **

**This is a very short one-shot, so please don't ask for more or if I am going to write more cuz I am not. Its called a "ONE-SHOT" for a reason. So yeah…**

**

* * *

**

Hermione stood in a beautiful white wedding dress. Her hair was pulled back into a delicate bun and her wedding eil was pulled back behind her. Uncertainty filled her eyes as she kept looking around the church.

In front of her stood the groom, Ron Weasley. His red-orange hair went a little above his shoulders. He wore a black tuxedo with a small white flower in the pocket. He watched Hermione fidget and worry filled his eyes. Was she having wedding day nerves? Did she even want to go married? These questions flooded his mind.

Hermione's eyes found what they weren't expecting. All the wall in the back stood none other than Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair fell to his cheekbones and his silvery-grey colored eyes was watching her. His eyes pleaded with her to not marry Ron. They told her she was marrying the wrong man; she was making a mistake.

Hermione stared back at Ron. She saw worry in his eyes. Was she really making a mistake? Was she really in love with Ron Weasley? Her mind told her she was, but her heart…her heart told her she was still in love with Draco.

"Seems like just yesterday…you were apart of me. I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything, it felt so right…Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on," said Hermione. Everyone stared at her. Ron blinked in confusion.

"Hermione?"

"I told you everything…opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside." Hermione glanced back at Draco.

"What are you saying?" asked Ron.

"Sallow me then spit me out for hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside anymore. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry…behind these hazel eyes…" Hermione slowly took off the ring and gave it back to Ron. "I am so sorry…I didn't realize it until now, but I'm still in love with Draco."

"What?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"Yeah, I thought, after me and him broke up, I was over him, but I was wrong. I'm sorry," Hermione picked up her dress and ran to Draco in the back. Draco grabbed her hand and they both ran out of the church together. Once they wre down the street, Draco grabbed her in a hug and spun around once.

"I am so sorry Hermion," said Draco. He looked into her eyes. "I broke up with you because I was afraid for your life. Now that all that is over. The war I mean. I realize that I was truly in love with you. Then I heard you were getting married…I was heartbroken…but it sounded like you planned that speech…"

"No, I didn't…not really. That's a song by a muggle artist. I remembered the lyrics and the music video."said Hermione, ignoring his slightly confused face. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too." Draco cocked his head and bent over a little to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very short. Only a little over two pages on Microsoft Word…but I just thought it up…it only took about an hour to write…yeah…I still wanted it to sound good and not so much rushing. **

**Thanks to all who are going to review this and love it. Lol…**

**Until Next Time  
****This Is Kiwi-san  
****Over and Out**


End file.
